<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hothead and His Scholar by TheCoolestNapkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541593">A Hothead and His Scholar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolestNapkin/pseuds/TheCoolestNapkin'>TheCoolestNapkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin gets a boyfriend, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Banter, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé gets a girlfriend, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolestNapkin/pseuds/TheCoolestNapkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, but it's gay and wholesome, basically. Anakin Skywalker meets Fen Sudime, a snarky, sarcastic bookworm Jedi who, in all his teasing, enjoys the company of the hotheaded drama queen and adrenaline junkie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bullshit!"</p><p>Anakin made his presence loud and clear as he stormed into the training rooms. Another talking down from the council had left him feeling enraged. So engulfed in fury, he ranted to the only other person in the room, a boy sitting across the room, meditating. He didn't know him, but at this point, he didn't care.</p><p>"I've tried everything to prove to them that I'm ready to be a Jedi Knight! I've gone on missions, I've brought peace, I've followed the code. And they still look at me like I'm a monster!"</p><p>Piles of pebbles for practicing concentration with the Force lay on some mats. He kicked all of the piles until half the room was littered with rocks. The boy paused from his meditation to look at the mess around him. He couldn't help but smirk and comment.</p><p>"And clearly you've proved them wrong."</p><p>Anakin stomped over to the boy. Now wasn't a time for him to take a joke.</p><p>"What, you think they're right? That I'm some freak who shouldn't have been trained to be a Jedi? That I'm better off back on Tatooine as a little slave boy--"</p><p>"Calm down, hothead. I don't know about whatever you're going on about, but I think the Council is bullshit too."</p><p>"...Really?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? They're a joke."</p><p>It was so strange to hear someone so boldly speak against the Jedi Council. Anakin was so used to having to angrily argue with another Padawan until he was tired. An endless cycle of frustration, taking out that frustration, and rinsing and repeating. He was taken aback by such strong agreement.</p><p>"I wouldn't say they're a joke…"  </p><p>The boy turned to Anakin and beckoned him to sit.</p><p>"Alright. Sit down. Let me share some something about those fuckers." </p><p>"You swear a lot." said Anakin, as he sat down and criss-crossed his legs.</p><p>"No, I fucking don't. Anyway, they've been giving me shit for not following that Jedi Code bull. As soon as me or some other kid goes through some tough shit, they expect all of us to repress it and not care like the rest of them. You know how many times I got in trouble when my master caught me crying about my family?" </p><p>"They do that to me too, every time I think about my mother back home. They tell me to not get attached to her."</p><p>"And has that ever helped you?"</p><p>"…No. I still miss her just as much as when I left." </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"If you think they're so 'bull', why are you still here?"</p><p>"What other life could I be living? My whole family's dead. I got nowhere to go. And I do pretty alright as a Jedi."<br/>
The boy went back to meditating. Anakin found him and his bluntness strangely appealing, even with how outlandish he found his take on the Jedi Code to be. And he couldn't help but take a few moments to stare at his calm stature as he meditated. Long, black hair flowing over the front of his narrow shoulders, a tranquil face with stunningly long lashes, every limb oozing with purely calm energy--</p><p>"Do you need something?" the boy said as he opened an eye, snapping Anakin out of his head.</p><p>"...No. I've got to head back to my master, anyway."</p><p>"Alright. Later, Hothead."</p><p>Anakin made his way to the doors. Halfway out of the room, he went back in to ask one more thing.</p><p>"What's your name, by the way?"</p><p>The boy opened one eye, "Fen Sudime. And you're Anakin, right?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"That Chosen One guy?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Neat." he said, closing his one eye and returning to meditation.</p><p>As Anakin walked to where his master was, he thought about the slightly strange boy. He seemed unphased by the fact that he was talking to the Chosen One Kid, and even more unphased about teasing what would be the most powerful Jedi to ever exist. Either he was really brave or really dense. And yet, his oddities seemed to only make Fen all the more a delight to think about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Anakin met Fen was when Master Kenobi told him to pick up some books for research. Anakin, who grumpily trodden his way to the library, thought that he should've been out doing missions and killing droids instead of playing schoolboy. As he searched the colossal towers of books, which seemed to climb as high and reach as far as the eye could see, he passed by thousands of tablets of information, screens glowing blue all around him like stars. As he passed by a psychology section, he found someone searching for books, with an already tall pile of other books he picked out next to him.</p><p>"Fen?"</p><p>Fen looked up and waved at Anakin with his free hand, while the other held several big books.</p><p>"Hothead! What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Master's making me pick up some books like some youngling while everyone else gets to do the important things," Anakin huffed, " What are you doing with all this?"</p><p>"...I like reading psychology books when my training's done for the day."</p><p>"You're joking."</p><p>"And here's one more for you. After this, I like reading history books too."</p><p>"My stars, you're a nerd." Anakin chuckled.</p><p>"Don't you have some books to get, errand boy?"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Fen took the last of the books he wanted from the shelves and attempted to carry a pile half his height by himself. </p><p>"You need help with that?" said Anakin. </p><p>Fen, who's knees and arms were buckling, struggling to carry the load, gave him a weak nod. What seemed like a ton to Fen seemed like a feather to Anakin as he lifted most of the pile with ease. Anakin, who towered over him in height by a foot or so, smirked down at him. Fen blushed. Up close, he couldn't help but imagine his broad shoulders and muscle underneath his robes to lift it like it was nothing.</p><p>"Fen?"</p><p>Fen coughed, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Where are we taking these?"</p><p>Fen led him to an empty table-- his designated spot for a whole day's worth of reading. There was another tall stack of books on the table as well as the ones they had. Anakin didn't even want to bother asking what those were for.</p><p>"You're never getting out of here if you're reading all that." joked Anakin.</p><p>"I just read the interesting parts."</p><p>"There's interesting parts?"</p><p>Fen smirked, "I think you're all just hot, no head."</p><p>"Hold on, are you calling me hot?"</p><p>"...I'm not saying you aren't." mumbled Fen, walking past Anakin to the table to hide his slight blush. Anakin joined Fen and his books, sat down in a seat next to him, and smiled.</p><p>"I could hang out here, you know, for awhile. Getting books can wait." </p><p>Fen returned a smile and focused his attention back on his book. Anakin watched Fen's face as he concentrated on the words-- brows furrowed, eyes squinted, lips slightly pouted-- an expression that was both adorable and… a little bit sexy. Damn it. Anakin started looking at other things in the room.</p><p>"You know," Anakin said, "I can read books too."</p><p>"You can? Amazing."</p><p>"Here, see?" Anakin huffed, swiping a book from a pile. It was another psychology book. The tablet displayed a random page, but he understood none of it. He swiped to the next pages. Even more gibberish.</p><p>Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. Anakin started swiping so fast, the words were just frustrating blurs to him.</p><p>"Wow, you read fast."</p><p>Anakin plopped the tablet on the table and crossed his arms.</p><p>"I'm not stupid." he grumbled.</p><p>"No one said you were. You should probably find a book that actually interests you."</p><p>Anakin--for once--used his head, to think about the things he liked.</p><p>"I used to go podracing as a kid."</p><p>Fen looked up from his book to face him with eyebrows raised and eyes wide open. He had no idea that humans were able to survive doing stuff like that, let alone a child.</p><p>"I know. It's dangerous. But it got me out of slavery."</p><p>"...Alright," Fen said, "Podracing. They might have something about that in the Aircrafts section over there.</p><p>He pointed to it and Anakin left to look for books.  </p><p>"Podracing," Fen thought, "Is he mad?"</p><p>Fen, by himself, took a moment to laugh to himself about what happened before returning to his reading.</p><p>...</p><p>He disappeared into the Aircrafts section for what seemed to be almost an hour. Fen started to think that he dashed out of the library the moment he saw a word bigger than ten letters, when Anakin emerged, holding stacks of books almost three feet high on each arm, beaming a smile brighter than the sun.</p><p>"If I learned all this stuff when I was a kid, I would've been the greatest podracer in the galaxy!"</p><p>
  <i>Holy shit.</i>
</p><p>Anakin saw his face and chuckled. He set the books on the table with a loud, echoing thud. All the other Jedi in the library looked at him.</p><p>"Oops."</p><p>"Did you forget that things make sound?"</p><p>Anakin was probably the densest motherfucker in the room, and Fen liked that.</p><p>As they read together, Anakin would tell Fen starfighter facts from his book, and for once, Fen was the one to have no idea what he was talking about. Apparently he had a knack for not only flying, but fixing planes, going into incredibly intimate details about each fact that even the book didn't mention. His eyes wandered while he spoke as he vividly recounted every fact like he was reliving it. He'd talk with his hand and pointer finger going every which way. Was it unnecessary for him to do this every time he read something he knew, which would be once every paragraph? Absolutely. Was it adorable to Fen anyways? Also absolutely. </p><p>...</p><p>"Anakin?"</p><p>A half hour of reading later, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi found his apprentice in the most unlikely of places: surrounded by piles of books, sitting next to a boy, completely absorbed in a book.</p><p>"Anakin you were supposed to get books a few *hours* ago."</p><p>Anakin kept his eyes on the tablet, only moving to swipe.</p><p>"Such is, master."</p><p>"Anakin, I need to speak with you for a moment, if you please."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Anakin took one last glance at Fen, who briefly glanced up at him from his book, and got up to follow his master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was using this errand as a way to give you some news, Anakin." </p><p>"What, that I needed to pick up a book? Very funny." </p><p>"No... But perhaps that'll be a discussion for another time. Now check the list I gave you." </p><p>Anakin pulled out a paper that he barely gave more than a glance and read its contents.</p><p>
  <i><br/>
1. Little Padawan's Guide to the Galaxy: Naboo</i>
</p><p>
  <i>2. Die by Accident, Not on Purpose: Assassinations, and How to Prevent Them </i>
</p><p>
  <i>3. A In-Depth History of Naboo Royalty (with pictures), 3000th Edition</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"...You don't mean..." </p><p>"Yes, Anakin."</p><p>"...She's dead?"</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>"What a sick way to tell me she got killed, with a damn scavenger hunt." Anakin said, already starting to tear up.</p><p>"Anakin, I meant to say we're going to Naboo for a mission in three days. Someone attempted to assassinate Padmé and we're entrusted to protect her while the other Jedi investigate."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Anakin stood quietly with stray tears in his eyes, feeling quite stupid. In their silence, Obi-Wan, feeling guilty for making him cry, changes the topic.</p><p>"So you were reading with that boy?" </p><p>Anakin wipes his tears away, both blushing from almost crying and blushing from Obi-Wan mentioning Fen.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I've never seen you read anything so enthusiastically before."</p><p>"Yeah, and I'd like to go back to doing that, now." </p><p>"Right. You've been dismissed, young Padawan."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as Anakin went back into the library, walking with a certain suppressed, excited energy that he tried to hide from his master. One thing he noticed that he didn't tell Anakin, though, was the gentle beginnings of a bond he sensed from the two boys while he found them reading together. And once Anakin returned to his spot next to him, smiling at the boy before getting re-absorbed into his reading, he sensed it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next three days, the library became a regular hangout spot for the boys. After their training, they meet up at the same spot, in the same seats, continuing their reading with the same pile of books. </p><p>“Don’t your eyes hurt from reading all day?” asked Anakin, whose eye began to twitch and head began to ache.</p><p>"A bit," replied Fen, "Got used to it."</p><p>"I'm not. Come on, let's do something else." </p><p>"Alright. Just lemme finish this page."</p><p>...</p><p>"It's been fifteen minutes. I saw you flip way more than one page."</p><p>"Shht! One more page."</p><p>"Okay, that's it."</p><p>Anakin yanked Fen off his chair and got themselves out of the library.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <i>WOOOSH!</i>
</p><p>Speeding at hundreds of miles per hour, Anakin flew in his favorite kind of starfighter-- interceptors. They make up for their inability to carry any heavy loads with their incredibly high speeds, which made it perfect for joyrides all over Coruscant. Anakin managed to dodge skidding the surfaces of buildings and skyscrapers in their paths by mere inches, giving Fen a heart attack every time. Fen could hardly see the buildings they were running into-- just blurs of stacks of lights getting closer and closer until Anakin turned right on time. </p><p>"Yeah, baby! This is where the fun begins."</p><p>"You call this fun?!"</p><p>"Not quite yet."</p><p>Anakin pushed the speed to its maximum. What were once vague blurs out the ship's window were purely indistinguishable blobs to Fen. All he could distinguish was speed-- the sound and feel of the ship jittering all around him and under his seat, the force of the speed sticking his body to the seat like glue-- and Anakin's face, which was laughing with pure bliss. All Fen could do was close his eyes and try to enjoy the thrill of the speed, suppressing the fear of crashing into a million pieces. Anakin took a glance at Fen and realized how afraid he looked. Almost instinctively, he took one hand off the wheel and rested it on Fen's. Fen opened one eye to look at his hand, and then at Anakin. He managed to somehow continue to pilot the ship and look at him with soothing eyes and a gentle, yet slightly cocky smile.</p><p>"As long as I'm steering this baby, you don't have to ever worry about crashing. Trust me."   </p><p>Fen closed his eyes shut once again, but managed to relax his muscles as he squeezed Anakin's hand. Fen chuckled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your hands are sweaty."</p><p>"Better sweaty than scared." Anakin grumbled. He was steering them towards home, and despite Fen’s inability to, he could make out the Jedi Temple peeking into his line of sight. He smirked.</p><p>“Alright, we’re close to the temple. We’re going down now.</p><p>The ship slowed down. Fen sighed with relief and opened his eyes.</p><p>“Straight down.”</p><p>The ship took a nosedive. </p><p>"ANAKIN!"</p><p>Fen couldn't not watch as the ship plummeted, his eyes feeling as if they were pried open as their view once again became nothing but a blur moving closer towards the darkness of the ground. He felt like all the organs in his body were not quite keeping up with the fall, rising up to his head, as if they were trying to escape his skin before they smashed on the floor. </p><p>And then everything stopped. Once again, Anakin managed to stop the  ship at the right time. Both were breathing heavily; one did so with ecstasy, the other did so with terror. Anakin, eyes wide, turned to Fen with a look of pure delight.<br/>
"Wasn't that amazing?!"</p><p>"FUCK NO!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin hopped out of the starfighter and, with a smug grin, extended a hand to Fen.</p>
<p>“Need a hand m’lady?”</p>
<p>Fen, eyes wide, still felt like his body was empty of any insides. It took him a few seconds to process the question and take his hand.</p>
<p>"Hothead?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"If you're so good at flying, do you think you could still steer the ship if I kick your ass?" </p>
<p>"You can't kick my ass. You can't even carry it."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Fen swung his arms around Anakin and strained himself trying to lift him up. But Anakin was a whole foot taller than him, and Fen's arms were as weak as paper. Anakin smirked at Fen, who looked up at him with an adorably irritated face.</p>
<p>"See?" Anakin teased, "Now you, on the other hand..."</p>
<p>Anakin hoisted up Fen, feasibly lifting him into his arms bridal-style. </p>
<p>"You're light as a feather."</p>
<p>Fen sat in frustrated silence, thinking of a possible witty remark to get him out of this embarrassing situation, when Anakin looked up towards the sky and started smiling coyly.</p>
<p>"City looks pretty tonight, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>He looked back at Fen with a smile that could also describe Anakin as a whole. Cocky, but with a silliness that made him somewhat gentle and innocent at the same time.</p>
<p>"Not as pretty as you, though."</p>
<p>Fen thought that was the dumbest, corniest attempt at flirting he'd  ever experienced. And yet, he made his heart pound and his face heat up into a red mess. This was not fair. The pickup line was terrible. Fen rolled off Anakin's arms and fell on the floor, only to get up and start walking away.</p>
<p>"So you're just going to walk away from me?" Anakin taunted.</p>
<p>"No..."</p>
<p>Once Fen was fifteen feet or so away, he turned around and started charging towards Anakin.</p>
<p>"Lift this, bitch!"</p>
<p>He leapt towards Anakin. While he was able to catch Fen just in time, he wasn't able to keep his balance, and fell on his back holding Fen. Fen sat up with Anakin as his seat, and looked down on him with a satisfied smile. Anakin looked back at him with annoyance.</p>
<p>"I think this view's even prettier."</p>
<p>Now it was Anakin's turn to become a blushing mess.</p>
<p>"I can't stay mad at you," Anakin admitted, "You're too adorable."</p>
<p>Fen's eyes widened. "Wait, you're serious? You think I'm pretty?"</p>
<p>"Well… are <i>you</i> serious?"</p>
<p>"Maybe..."</p>
<p>Anakin sat up, his face now inches away from Fen, who sat on his legs. Both of their faces were red and both of them avoided looking into each other's eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I am too..." Anakin muttered.</p>
<p>Their faces were close enough to each other where they could feel the lightest of breathing on each other's skin. They looked at each other. When Fen started bringing his face closer, Anakin realized what he was doing and flopped himself back on the ground. He brought a hand to his forehead.</p>
<p>"We can't," Anakin said, "I'm a Jedi, you're a Jedi."</p>
<p>"Really? I had no idea."</p>
<p>"I'm serious. This can't happen."</p>
<p>"I've broken my share of the Jedi Code before, and I know you definitely aren't a loyal follower, either."</p>
<p>"But I actually want to be a Jedi."</p>
<p>Fen stood up, and Anakin did the same. They stood silently for a few seconds, partially turned away from the other, unable to look each other in the face. Anakin started walking back into the Jedi temple.</p>
<p>"I'm going to sleep."</p>
<p>"Meet up tomorrow after training?"</p>
<p>"I actually have to leave on a mission to Naboo first thing in the morning. Maybe when I get back."</p>
<p>As Anakin turned away and entered the hallways of the Jedi temple, he quickly wiped away the tears that started to form, and tried to hold himself back from crying any more until he was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anakin! Get up! It's time to go--"</p><p>Obi-Wan popped his head into his apprentice's room, expecting a drowsy Padawan who overslept. Instead, he found Anakin sitting up on his bed, absentmindedly twirling his braid around his finger while he stared out the window. It looked like he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were dull, the bags under his eyes were enormous, and he hadn't at all noticed Obi-Wan at the doorway.</p><p>"Anakin? ...Anakin!"</p><p>Anakin slowly turned his head to his master with a pout.</p><p>"Anakin, we're leaving for Naboo. Did you get any sleep?"</p><p>"No, master."</p><p>"Were you having dreams about your mother again?"</p><p>"Yes, but then all the time I could've finally spent sleeping I spent in anguish."</p><p>Obi-Wan walked towards Anakin and sat on the edge of his bed. Anakin flopped his head against the pillows and covered his head with his hands.</p><p>"My heart feels like it's being torn two ways."</p><p>"And what is it being torn between?"</p><p>Anakin hesitated to answer, because he knew exactly how he would respond if he told him the truth.</p><p>"I want to be a Jedi… But I want something else too."</p><p>Obi-Wan, who had sensed his growing bond between him and his new friend, had a feeling he knew what this was about, but chose not to mention it.</p><p>"You know that you can't pursue your desires as a Jedi. It clouds your judgement, and left unchecked, can lead you to the Dark Side."</p><p>"I know, I know, I know!" Anakin exclaimed, having heard this talk over and over again. His breathing became heavy, his face turned red, and his eyes began to water with frustration.</p><p>"Slow, deep breaths, my young apprentice. Remember the exercises I taught you."</p><p>Anakin closed his eyes and started taking controlled, deep breaths. He got overwhelmed by the frustration of not knowing what to do, or worse, not knowing if he could do anything at all. When that happens, his thoughts become nothing but a tangled ball of emotions, writhing around to become something that makes sense. But all that came out was tears and a bigger mess. In these moments, he needed to take a moment to take away his focus from what bothered him, to pay attention to his breathing, and to ground himself in the world around him again. A few minutes of this later, his mind felt better equipped to deal with the issue.</p><p>But this time, all it had done was keep his worries from making him tear up. His mother, Fen, his wants, his destiny-- all of it continued to eat away at him. Anakin sighed with exhaustion.</p><p>"I'm sorry for lashing out, master."</p><p>"That's alright. Perhaps your time in Naboo will allow you to think things through? Oh, that rhymed!" Obi-Wan said, chuckling at his rhyme.</p><p>"That's amazing, master..." Anakin muttered sarcastically.</p><p>"I mean to tell you that you'll have plenty of time to work out what's bothering you while you're away from home."</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled out some tissues from his robes and gave them to his distraught apprentice. He started carrying them around with him ever since Anakin became his Padawan. Anakin often hid himself away when he cried, but once Obi-Wan eventually found him, he'd see a boy, curled up into a ball, covered in webs of snot and tears. And that had hardly changed even when Anakin got older, except that Obi-Wan needed more tissues.</p><p>"Get yourself cleaned up, and we'll head to Naboo when you're ready, alright?"</p><p>Anakin sniffed, letting a gentle stream of tears flow from his eyes before wiping them.</p><p>"Yes, master."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Padmé entered her chambers upon her return to Naboo, she found her girlfriend sitting on the edge of her bed, threading her needle through one of her projects. For the small moment she hadn't realized Padmé entered the room, her fingers worked nervously, and she made her stitches fast and erratically. Once she saw her, she tossed the dress she was working on to the side and ran to her girlfriend. Padmé was much taller than her, so she was able to pick her up and spin her around as they embraced each other.  </p>
<p>"Padmé! Oh stars, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, holding you."</p>
<p>"You know what I mean, smartass. I'm just relieved you're safe."</p>
<p>They kissed each other on the lips and embraced each other once more.</p>
<p>“So near-death experiences aside, how are you?”</p>
<p>Kamma rushed to the dress she laid aside and showed it to Padmé. </p>
<p>“It's one of many beautiful peasant dresses for you as a disguise."</p>
<p>She held a long, pale-gold off-the-shoulder dress embroidered with purple flowers all the way down to its long sleeves. The skirt had a simpler pattern of tiny, shimmering silver flowers connected with fine, embroidered branches. Padmé's mouth came wide open with a surprised smile.</p>
<p>"It's amazing!" she gasped.</p>
<p>"Try it on! Try it on!" </p>
<p>"Now?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Tell me when you're ready."</p>
<p>Kamma made slight bounces off the ground with excitement and sped her way out of the room with a wide smile.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>No matter how many times Kamma had her try on her latest project, she never managed to shake off all of the anxiety she felt in the moments before she got to see her. Even as a queen--and even now as a senator out in public and in meetings-- as much as she loves having a unique wardrobe, she also has to feel the dread of people looking at her. Sometimes this anxiety was so bad, she'd send in one of her handmaids to pretend to be her during meetings. She took a moment to breathe and calm down, sitting on the edge of her bed and posing with her legs crossed and her body leaned back. </p>
<p>"Ready."</p>
<p>Every time the door opened she'd be reminded of what made it worth the nervousness. The endless joy on Kamma's face when she saw her girlfriend, the love of her life, wearing something she spent days, weeks, or even months on. Her eyebrows would rise and her jaw would drop, and she'd let out a soft, but audible gasp. For a moment, her excited energy simmered down to look at her. And Padmé returned her gaze of adoration at her excited face. Kamma's eyes on her were the only ones that gave her happiness and reassurance instead of anxiety.</p>
<p>"It's two of the things in this universe I love most, come together." she once said to Padmé. Padmé would smile at how extra she was being, but kiss her passionately in return, nonetheless. Her dramatic declarations were something she loved about her, no matter how many times-- or how dramatically-- she delivered it.</p>
<p>"I feel like a fairy living in the meadows." Padmé said, twirling around in her dress, "It's so light!"</p>
<p>Kamma's lips formed a smirk that seemed to contain new excitement.</p>
<p>"Speaking of light, I've added a little surprise to it."</p>
<p>She dashed for the curtains and closed them, blocking out all light in the room.</p>
<p>"Uh, Kamma?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the embroidered little flower patterns on Padmé's skirt began to glow like fairy lights. What looked like vines of flowers on her dress during the day turned into a pattern of stars in the dark. </p>
<p>"Kamma! This is AMAZING! Oh my stars!"</p>
<p>"Oh my <i>stars</i> indeed, my love."</p>
<p>Kamma could see the dimly lit, Padmé's done-with-everything face staring at her. She re-opened the curtains.</p>
<p>"Unintentional pun aside," Padmé began, walking up to Kamma and wrapping her arms around her, "This dress is absolutely, positively <i>brilliant</i>."</p>
<p>"You have to be doing this on purpose at this point."</p>
<p>"Shh. Just let me kiss you."</p>
<p>"...Deal."</p>
<p>Padmé gave her a kiss on the lips as a thank you. When they pulled away, Kamma brushed the hair off of Padmé's face and smiled. Padmé blushed. </p>
<p>"You know, I think this outfit’s perfect for a day out in the meadows." said Padmé, taking her girlfriend's hands into hers. "Maybe even, say, an evening picnic for two?"</p>
<p>"You're asking me out on a date?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I ask out my <i>beautiful</i> and <i>wonderful</i> girlfriend?" Padmé teased.</p>
<p>"Hey, sappiness is my thing, <i>sweetheart</i>."</p>
<p>"I can dabble in sentimental sentences… my love… angel...."</p>
<p>Padmé said it so awkwardly they both burst into laughter and hugged each other. </p>
<p>"I love you." Padmé sighed, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you too. I'm so glad you're safe." Kamma replied, tightening her arms around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyo! Sorry for not having updated in awhile. I've been juggling some personal issues and mental health stuff. But finally being able to come back to writing makes me realize how much writing makes me happy. I love taking the things I love and writing it in ways I wish it went. I love seeing characters come alive and grow and have relationships. I don't know what about it makes my heart go "woo hoo" but that's what it does. And I hope I can make y'all reading this feel that same joy too. That's what I intend on doing with this fanfic. Just something fun to read for people and myself to enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, with the meadow dress put back on the table for finishing touches, Kamma napped in bed while Padmé sat beside her, writing documents on her lap desk. There was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in!"</p>
<p>"Senator Padmé," said a guard from the doorway, "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has arrived from Coruscant for your protection. We suggest you meet him."</p>
<p>"Well, that's my go." Padmé sighed, kissing Kamma on the cheek and getting out of bed. As she walked down the halls, Chancellor Palpatine found her from another hallway and joined her.</p>
<p>“Evening, M’lady.”</p>
<p>“Chancellor.”</p>
<p>Padmé’s conversations with other politicians ended up revolving around lifeless, polite small-talk. They’d compliment her beauty, or her intelligence, but do so with rigid, condescending smiles. If they really meant the compliments they gave her, why would they dismiss so many of her proposals for change she makes during meetings? Outside of their political arena, Padmé didn’t bother trying to converse with people who didn’t care about her. They walked silently to the room where the Jedi awaited her.</p>
<p>"Senator, welcome Jedi Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan."</p>
<p>"Hello, m'lady." said Obi-Wan, who bowed to Padmé, along with the Padawan. She gave them a polite smile.</p>
<p>"It's been awhile, Master Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>Padmé took another look at the boy behind him. He had the typical hair and braid of a Padawan, just like the one Obi-Wan had when he was an apprentice. But something about his face looked oddly familiar.</p>
<p>"Ani?"</p>
<p>Anakin smiled and nodded in return, "M'lady."</p>
<p>"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."</p>
<p>"And you as well. More beautiful, that is... Not saying you weren’t beautiful before. I... " Anakin stuttered, his slight blush turning into a deep one the more he spoke. He stepped back.</p>
<p>“Your social graces are unmatched, my apprentice.” Obi-wan quietly chuckled.</p>
<p>A lot about Anakin changed. Despite being only sixteen, he towered over Obi-Wan and Padmé at six feet. His blonde hair was now more amber, his once child-like face started to take on a more chiseled appearance, and his bright eyes were now more jaded and tired, with prominent bags under his eyes. And yet, the bashful, romantic part of him Padmé met seven years ago remained the same.</p>
<p>"These Jedi will be entrusted to protect you at all times. No exceptions." said Palpatine. Padmé frowned. Anakin already looked too tired to stand, let alone guard. As soon as the other politicians left them alone, Padmé led the Jedi down a corridor. She walked as if she were in a hurry, making Obi-Wan and Anakin occasionally run to keep up with her.</p>
<p>"Allow me to show you the guest rooms."</p>
<p>"Guest rooms? M'lady, we've been instructed to protect you at all times, there's no need--"</p>
<p>"Right. Here's the thing," Padmé began, "The Chancellor fails to understand that I hate being watched, much less watched in my sleep."</p>
<p>"But you'll be vulnerable, it's unsafe!" said Anakin.</p>
<p>"For all I know," Padmé responded, raising her voice to sound firm and final, "Watching me when I don't want you to makes you just as much of an intruder as any assassin. And whatever threats I happen to find, I'll take out myself."</p>
<p>From a hidden split in the pleats of her dress, she pulled out a blaster gun, twirled it around, and swiftly hid it back in the hidden compartment in her shirt. Acting as if it never happened, she gestured to the doorway to the guest room with a warm smile.</p>
<p>"Master Obi-Wan, this will be yours."</p>
<p>"M'lady, this room is nice, but--"</p>
<p>"There's a device you can activate to turn the bed into a full-body massager at your discretion."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan immediately looked at Padmé with raised eyebrows and wide, excited eyes.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I was mistaken. You have my gratitude, senator."</p>
<p>He walked into the room and flopped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh. Anakin rolled his eyes and groaned.</p>
<p>“Be mindful of your attitude, my apprentice.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, master.”</p>
<p>Obi-wan closed the door with his force powers to enjoy his relaxation in privacy. The gentle hum of a massage machine came through the door. Padmé led Anakin to the next room. Inside, what could only be the largest, comfiest, most inviting bed to ever exist laid as the centerpiece to the room. Its mattresses and sheets looked like layers of clouds, the pillows were ginormous and fluffy, and the scent of soothing flowers permeated the air. And to tie it all together, a smoke machine made the floor disappear into a flowing ocean of white wisps.</p>
<p>“This will be your guest room.” Padmé said with a smile, seeing Anakin’s eyes stare at it with secretive longing. The room was practically begging for the twitchy-eyed Padawan to accept its world of infinite comfort. It took all his might to turn his head away from the room.</p>
<p>“I can’t… I have to protect you.”</p>
<p>“Ani, I can tell you’re exhausted. You need sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’ve slept plenty.”</p>
<p>“Right. And you’ve got the eye bags the size of a galaxy to prove it.”</p>
<p>“...That was unnecessary.” Anakin muttered, self consciously putting a hand to his under eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to do a good job protecting me if standing is enough to make you doze off. If I’m forced to have protection, I want only the best of you, but I’m not going to get that until you rest.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, m’lady. I’ve been entrusted to protect you day and night, at all times and costs. And there’s nothing you, or anyone, could do to stop me.”</p>
<p>“I really didn’t want to do this,” Padmé sighed, “But you’re much more stubborn than I expected.”</p>
<p>“What are you—“</p>
<p>Padmé whipped out a tranquilizer gun from her skirt and shot Anakin in the leg, then gave him another shot for good measure. He collapsed on the floor like a tree falling on its side. Padmé hauled his body by the arms and dragged him to the fluffy bed, plopping onto it with a large, airy poof. Once he was all tucked into bed, she turned off the light and left the room to head back to her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin’s eyes opened. His body felt like lead, and making even the smallest shifting of his arms and legs felt like moving bricks. </p><p>How long had he been out?</p><p>...Wait, he’d been out?</p><p>He jolted up from bed now that his consciousness was returning. Looking all around him, Anakin found himself sitting on the fluffy bed of the guest room. His pillow was damp with saliva.</p><p>How did Padmé get him here—and does he really drool that much?</p><p>Knock knock.</p><p>“...Hello?”</p><p>“Oh, yes! Good! He’s awake.” said Padmé, opening the door and introducing herself in, along with another person. They were both dressed up, Padmé in a pale gold, dress embroidered with flowers, wearing pink lipstick. The other girl wore a similarly embroidered dress, but in green, wearing a maroon lipstick. They were both smiling and giggling at each other as they entered.</p><p>“Ani, this is Kamma, my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Hello, Anakin!” Kamma said, suddenly squinting her eyes at him, “I think you got something on your face?”</p><p>“That's drool, dear.” Padmé said, walking to one of the dresser drawers to get out a damp rag.</p><p>“Ah-! Oh...That's quite a lot.”</p><p>Anakin wanted to crawl in a hole and die as Padmé wiped his face with the rag, but he tried to look unphased about it.</p><p>“Why are you guys all dressed up anyway?” </p><p>“It’s date night!” Kamma said, beaming from ear to ear with excitement.</p><p>“And you’re going to chaperone us.” Padmé added, giving Anakin her usual polite smile as her own way of messing with him.</p><p>"Excuse me, I thought you didn't like being watched?"</p><p>"When I don't want you to, Ani. But right now I do."</p><p>Anakin knew better than to argue with her at this point. Forcing him to get a good night’s rest? Making him accompany them on a relaxing evening in the hills? He was stubborn, but she was relentless— in the strangest, yet most caring way possible. </p><p>“Fine.” Anakin sighed.</p><p>“Perfect! You can bring out your surprise now, Kamma.”</p><p>Kamma excitedly ran out of the room.</p><p>“Don’t think we’ve neglected to give you some evening attire as well.”</p><p>Anakin's eyes lit up when he heard that. At least he'd be the equivalent of a youngling's field trip chaperone in something stylish. As much as the Jedi code forbid any attachments to things, with robes to reflect that detachment, Anakin would sneak the occasional robe, boots, or suit into his closet after a shopping spree in a market, using leftover money given for missions to buy them. Most of his closet consisted of black clothing, all of which he liked, because he loved a dark and brooding aesthetic. When he'd dress himself up alone in his room, he'd feel…nice.</p><p>Kamma ran back in with what could only be the most perfect outfit Anakin ever laid his eyes on. A satin black suit with lace bell-sleeves and a cape that looked like it would run down to his thighs.</p><p>"...How did you know?" Anakin gasped, eyes wide with awe at how accurately she pinned down his aesthetic.</p><p>"Please," Kamma chuckled, "Your robes stick out like a sore thumb from all those light colors the Jedi wear."</p><p>Next thing he knew, he was walking down the steps of the Theed Royal Palace, all dressed up in black, with Padmé and Kamma linked to each of his arms. But they weren't there for him. No, they definitely weren't. Anakin got sandwiched between them as they giggled and looked at each other with those lovey-dovey eyes. At the same time he felt annoyed at their PDA, he also felt a little bit of jealousy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lake Country was an isolated, but beautiful meadow of tall grass and flowers surrounded by rivers and waterfalls. It was the perfect spot to get away from threat of assassination, but an even better spot for Padmé to go on a perfect date with her girlfriend. Padmé held Kamma in her arms as she cuddled into her, resting her head on her chest.</p>
<p>"If I didn't have allergies, this moment would be perfect." she sighed contently, but a bit nasally. Padmé handed her a handkerchief.</p>
<p>Anakin was also there, sitting a couple feet away from the happy pair. He eyed at their loving stares, wanting what they had, wanting Fen and him to one day be cuddling and kissing in the meadows. Padmé, briefly glancing at Anakin after a long, gentle kiss with Kamma, noticed him staring.</p>
<p>"Don't look at us like that."</p>
<p>Anakin looked away. Feeling embarrassed about getting caught, he got up and walked away from them, not wanting them to see his reddened face. He tried to clear his mind and meditate as their laughing voices grew quieter with distance. </p>
<p>A Jedi is not supposed to feel the way he does. No, he shouldn't feel anything at all. But hearing the distant laughter of the two girls only makes him think of the possibility of him one day having a boyfriend to hold hands with, to look down on his pretty face and  kiss it until the world disappears. Stars, he'd do anything for that kind of life. </p>
<p>He constantly exhausts himself trying to repress his strong emotions and thoughts, but they come crashing in anyway-- Fen's eyes looking up at him while he held him in his arms, the warmth of his shaky, but soft hand while he drove Fen crazy flying the speeder, the warmth of his body with Fen so close to him, close enough to kiss, to touch--</p>
<p>Anakin finally got a hold of himself once he felt something harden between his legs. His breathing was heavy and his face was even more flushed. Not from physical exhaustion, but mental. He sighed.</p>
<p>
  <i>What's wrong with me?</i>
</p>
<p>He dropped down on the ground a few feet away from the river, his cape making a heavy thud behind him, collapsing on the grass just as dramatically as he did. All he could feel was his own emotions overwhelming him. Sadness at his pathetic attempt at thinking like a Jedi, anger at the Jedi Order for even having these stupid rules in the first place, anger at Fen for making him feel this way! </p>
<p>"Ani?"</p>
<p>Anakin turned around from the stewing in his own head to see Padmé standing behind him.</p>
<p>"Where's your girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"She's testing out this aquatic suit she made."</p>
<p>Way out in the middle of the wide river, Kamma ran around on the water as if it were no different than ground. </p>
<p>"It works!" she yelled out to them.</p>
<p>"Great work, love!" Padmé yelled back. She turned her attention back to Anakin.</p>
<p>"Want to tell me what happened over there?"</p>
<p>"I think it's ridiculous people let their desires shape their decisions," Anakin started, seemingly spewing these words from nowhere, "We're told not to love, or lust, or let our thoughts cloud our judgement. I'm stopping myself from acting on it, why can't everyone else?"</p>
<p>Padmé was more amused than anything by his complaints as a thinly-veiled attempt to hide his jealousy.</p>
<p>"The Jedi aren't supposed to have any worldly possessions. But here you are, with all this baggage."</p>
<p>She sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"What's their name?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"You're the worst liar in the galaxy." she chuckled, "Now tell me their name."</p>
<p>"...His name is Fen."</p>
<p>Padmé gave him her usual satisfied, yet polite smile once she got it out of him.</p>
<p>"And why, exactly, can't you just be with him?"</p>
<p>"I'm a Jedi." Anakin responded, "...I'm not supposed to feel this way."</p>
<p>He felt his emotions starting to overwhelm him again. His head felt like a string tied around his head was tightening, squeezing his head until nothing made sense again. He closed his eyes and held back his frustrated tears. </p>
<p>
  <i>Jedi can't feel this way.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I can't feel this way!</i>
</p>
<p>He tried to keep his mind on his breathing, but all he wanted to do was cry and yell out in these isolated meadows. </p>
<p>"Ani, I've been through exactly what you're feeling."</p>
<p>"Sure..."</p>
<p>"I mean it. My life as a senator hasn't exactly been so compatible with my love life. It's hard to be loving and vulnerable in one area and appear cold, skeptical, and calculating in another. But it's not repressing your feelings that will solve your problems. You need to learn how to deal with them if you don't want them to overwhelm you."</p>
<p>"But you've seen Jedi. My master doesn't have to deal with being sad. And I've never seen Master Windu crying like me."</p>
<p>"You really think that in all their years, they've never felt sad, joy, lust, or love?" Padmé asked, "Hasn't Master Yoda been alive for hundreds of years? I bet even he's felt lust before."</p>
<p>"Was that last bit necessary?" Anakin groaned at the thought of Yoda's sex life.</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>Anakin's mind became clearer once he let just a little bit of his thoughts trickle through his mind. He likes Fen. He wants to hold him in his arms and kiss him. This feels nice.</p>
<p>"Love is forbidden for a Jedi, though." Anakin says aloud.</p>
<p>"Then don't pursue it. Just stop trying to force your thoughts away. It makes you all angsty and grumpy. You're outfit's enough angst for this galaxy."</p>
<p>After sitting for a bit in silence, either watching the rivers flowing or Kamma walking on water, Padmé turned to Anakin with an expectant smile.</p>
<p>"Tell me about him."</p>
<p>"...Fine."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As the sun began to set, Kamma ran up to Anakin and Padmé, her suit and hair dripping with water. The sparkling of her eyes and smile after another successful creation couldn't have been any brighter.</p>
<p>"The sun's setting. It's time!"</p>
<p>"Time for what?" asked Anakin.</p>
<p>Then, all three of their outfits began to glow. Patterns--almost like constellations-- decorated all three of their outfits, even Anakin's. Subtle lights dotted the body of his suit, but the bell sleeves were glittering with lights. Anakin jumped a little at the sight.</p>
<p>"I couldn't help myself." Kamma said, "I made more outfits with them!"</p>
<p>"Kamma, this is beautiful!" Padmé laughed.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful!"</p>
<p>Kamma ran to Padmé, who picked her up and spun her around, both giggling as they held each other. Anakin looked at them for a moment, not out of envy, but as if he looked up to them. One day he wanted to twirl someone in his arms and feel just as happy as they are.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Later that night, Padmé had a much easier time getting Anakin at least tucked into bed.</p>
<p>"Now promise me you're going to be able to sleep on your own."</p>
<p>"I can't." he sighed, "I've been getting these nightmares.</p>
<p>Padmé sat down on the side of the bed.</p>
<p>"Do you want to tell me about them?"</p>
<p>Normally, Anakin wouldn't let himself talk about his dreams. He felt it was unlike a Jedi to experience something that made him so emotional, so terrified. But with the heavenly comfort of the bed below him, the dim, calming glow of the floor light, and Padmé's concerned, motherly look at him, Anakin couldn't help but trust her enough to open up just a little.</p>
<p>"They're about my life back home. Everything that happened to me. To my mother. My friends."</p>
<p>Anakin opening up had also opened a floodgate of thoughts and memories that made his mind overwhelmed with emotion again. Anger. Sadness. Hatred.</p>
<p>
  <i>My head hurts.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Everything hurts. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Why does it still hurt so much?</i>
</p>
<p>And then everything he felt would shut down just before it would boil over, like a door being slammed to a room trying to fit something ten times its size. He let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"Ani?"</p>
<p>"...I don't want to talk about it anymore."</p>
<p>"That's fine. I'll be right back, okay?"</p>
<p>Padmé walked out of the room and returned a couple minutes later holding a couple stacks of tablets and a glowing orb desk light.</p>
<p>"I'll be doing my work here for tonight and make sure you're alright."</p>
<p>"Don't you need to sleep?"</p>
<p>"I've got a night-long's worth of paperwork." Padmé said, taking a seat by the desk on the side of the room, "I'm not sleeping either way."</p>
<p>"So you'll refuse our obligation to watch over you when you sleep, but you'll willingly watch other people?"</p>
<p>"Go to sleep, Ani."</p>
<p>He let out a frustrated huff and turned on his side, away from Padmé. But to himself, he couldn't help but make a wide smile appreciating her presence. For a while, Anakin stayed awake listening to the sound of Padmé pressing buttons, typing keys, and the occasional quiet muttering to herself as she worked. </p>
<p>"Thank you" he says suddenly. Padmé doesn't look at him, but she smiles.</p>
<p>"You're very welcome."</p>
<p>"I think… I think I'm going to ask Fen to be with me."</p>
<p>"Alright, Ani."</p>
<p>"I never really followed the Jedi Code to begin with, anyway."</p>
<p>"I can tell." Padmé chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fen clasped one arm to his seat for dear life. Just a couple of parsecs away, he was approaching Naboo at lightning speed. Maybe he didn't have to cling so dramatically to the piloting chair, but all he could imagine was how fast the ship was going, speeding past planets in seconds. One mistake could turn the ship into a million little pieces, and the number of close calls in almost slamming into an asteroid were scarily high. And maybe, at some point, he skid right past one, leaving a couple little scratches and dents that Fen hoped whoever used it next wouldn't notice. </p><p>No matter how much extensive research, mapping out, and planning he put into flying a ship, he could never quite shake off the uniquely terrifying feeling of being on a hunk of metal zooming thousands of miles a second.</p><p>...</p><p>Once the life-threatening part was over, he now needed to figure out how to get into the Theed Palace. With his ship landed a couple miles away from there, he sat in his seat brainstorming a way in. He considered just walking in and explaining that he was brought by the Jedi Council as extra-extra protection, but that plan would die if they checked with Obi-Wan. Hell, what was he supposed to do once he found Anakin? Hide around until he can come back with them? Fen usually thought all his plans through, but Anakin's left him a little bit too gay to think straight.</p><p>Maybe he was better off continuing to not overthink it. Or think. Fen had no idea how Anakin lived like this every day.</p><p>...</p><p>Fen approached the guards at the top of stairs that led to the palace entrance. He kept his stance tall, confident, yet humble, trying to look as Jedi-like as possible. He figured that he could at least convince the two guards at the front door to let him in without too many questions asked. The guards blocked the doorway.</p><p>"The Palace is restricting those who can enter due to threats of assassination for one of our senators," declared one guard, "State your business."</p><p>"The Jedi Council sent me as additional protection to accompany Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan."</p><p>"Just you?"</p><p>"They didn't think they needed <i>that</i> much more protection."</p><p>"...Very well. Proceed."</p><p>The guards opened up the doors for him, and it took all his might to not let out a sigh of relief then and there.</p><p>"All we need now is to scan you, and we'll escort you right to Senator Amidala at once."</p><p>Fen's heart dropped. There was no way she'd let him in without asking questions. He tried to hide the fact that he was beginning to shiver and sweat as a droid scanned him. </p><p>"Alright then, come with me." said one guard.</p><p>At that point, his heart was beating loud in his ears. He tried not to look as terrified as he felt. </p><p>"What's your name, Jedi?"</p><p>"Fen Sudime."</p><p>He felt like his jaw was locked in place. He didn't know whether he was more rigid with excitement at how close he was to seeing Anakin, or more rigid with terror at the possibility of getting caught.</p><p>"Fen?"</p><p>Fen quickly looked at the guard.</p><p>"You look nervous."</p><p><i>No shit</i>, Fen thought, with his lightly chattering teeth.</p><p>"I think I'm just nervous about seeing the Senator."</p><p>"Don't get too nervous, we're here."</p><p>
  <i>Oh stars.</i>
</p><p>The door next to them opened to Senator Amidala's bedroom. She sat in her bed, with a small lap desk, using one hand to work and another hand to hold another woman's hand who sat beside her. Anakin stood a few feet away from them, looking bored. But once their faces looked up at Fen and the guard, Anakin's face changed to a surprised one.</p><p>"Fen? What are you--"</p><p>Fen used his widened eyes to gesture to the slightly suspicious guard standing beside him. Anakin went silent.</p><p>"Senator Amidala, are you aware of a Jedi Fen Sudime being sent by the Jedi Council for extra protection?"</p><p>Fen gulped. Yet Padmé's eyes widened for a second at the name.</p><p>"Did I hear that right? Fen Sudime?"</p><p>Padmé and Anakin looked at each other, only for Anakin to immediately blush and look away once Padmé gave him a knowing smile.</p><p>"Of course. The Jedi Council told me about it ahead of time. Hello, Fen."</p><p>"Alright." said the guard, "I'll leave you with them."</p><p>The guard bowed her head and walked away, closing the door behind her,  and Fen finally released his long-held breath. When he looked up to see the others, he saw Padmé giving a warm, but slightly mischievous smile.</p><p>"So this is the boy you're talking about?" she asked.</p><p>"You say that as if I were talking about him right now." Anakin grumbled, “But yes."</p><p>Once Anakin's embarrassment passed, he ran up to Fen, stopping just a foot away from him. Just like how they were back at the temple.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he said with a quiet, gentle voice. As unexpected-- incredibly unexpected-- as Fen coming to Naboo was, he couldn't help but react to everything with the widest smile.</p><p>"Stars, I don't even know, I usually think before I do things," Fen painfully laughed, "I just... I just wanted to see you." </p><p>"You're telling me you-- the boy who swore he'd never set foot on a speeding ship again-- flew across the cosmos just to see me?"</p><p>"I know it doesn't make any sense, and I know it's pointless for me to do it when I know you want follow Jedi rules but--"</p><p>"I've changed my mind about that." Anakin said.</p><p>"You…you have?"</p><p>"I've never been an example of someone who followed the Jedi code," Anakin chuckled as he began to blush, "...And I like you."  </p><p>"You do?"</p><p>The small little leak of emotional vulnerability Anakin let out turned into a giant burst of pent-up emotion. </p><p>"Are you kidding me?!" he laughed with joy, hugging Fen tightly to him like a life-sized barnacle, "You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I couldn't get enough of you if I tried." </p><p>"Hothead, I--"</p><p>"I mean it, Fen! I love that face you make when you're concentrating on whatever nerd book you're reading, I love the face you make when you make a horrible joke. I love the face you make when you're just.. being a sarcastic smart-ass. Dear stars, I love your face and I just want to see it again and again and I just want to kiss it again and again and I--"</p><p>"Hothead?"</p><p>Anakin, coming back from the emotional flood he was caught in, stepped back and looked at Fen with wide, horrified eyes at what he'd let out. But Fen only looked back at him with a bashful smile. Staring at him with eyes the size of the moon, he stepped forward and put a gentle hand to Anakin's face. He brought his face closer, and like a magnet's pull on a metal, Anakin did the same. Once their faces were only an inch apart, Fen closed the space between them and kissed him. Now both of his hands held Anakin's face. Anakin couldn't keep his hands off of him for any longer as he wrapped his arms around Fen's waist, pulling their bodies together while they savoured each other's lips. Anakin was about to go deeper, but jumped back with heavy breaths when he felt a sensation between his legs again. Fen, between his own heavier breaths, softly chuckled.</p><p>"How did you even know how to fly a ship to get here?" Anakin asked to change the subject.</p><p>"Research. Sleepless nights of research."</p><p>"Hah! You're such a nerd."</p><p>"Well, if I keep up this reckless decision making, I could be just as mindless with decisions as you are, Hothead."</p><p>They were about to kiss again when they heard a squeal from behind them. </p><p>"Kamma! Shh!"</p><p>"Sorry!" </p><p>Kamma watched the two boys with the most excited look on her face. Even Padmé looked up from her work, smiling at the two as they turned to see who made the noise.</p><p>"Do you mind if we step outside?" asked Anakin.</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Anakin held Fen's hand as he led him out of Padmé's room and into his own. They laughed with blushing faces, unable to keep their hands off each other as they kissed and held their bodies close together. Anakin pulled away for a moment.</p><p>"...Have you ever kissed with your tongue?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Neither have I."</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>"Do it anyway?" Fen asked.</p><p>"Oh hell yes."</p><p>As amateur and sloppy as each other's kisses were, they wanted no one else in the galaxy's embrace other than each other's. Neither of them had ever been in a relationship before. All of this was new, passionate, and exciting. Anakin lifted Fen up to set him down on his bed when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Anakin?"</p><p>They froze. It was Obi-Wan. All they could do was stare at the door with horror as he opened it to find Anakin standing over a boy who sat on his bed, both of their faces incredibly flushed. Obi-Wan crossed his arms.</p><p>"What's he doing here?"</p><p>Fen stood up and told him the same story he gave the guards.</p><p>"The Jedi Council sent me to help you guys protect Senator Amidala."</p><p>"Without telling me first? How strange."</p><p>Fen and Anakin shrank down with shame, avoiding the Jedi's suspicious eyes. But then Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"Normally, I'd check with the Council to see if that were true, but I guess I am too preoccupied with the assassination case to do so. I'll take your word for it."</p><p>Fen and Anakin let out a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>"However, I expect that if you've been sent here to protect the Senator that you will be doing your job, instead of whatever you're doing here."</p><p>"Of course master," Anakin said, quickly leading Fen out of his room,<br/>
Sorry, master."</p><p>...</p><p>"There's no way he believed us." Fen said, once they were out of earshot from Obi-Wan.</p><p>"I'm not sure why he didn't tell the Council on us, either. But I'll take it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one:<br/>Me: lets just put a random ass Panic at the Disco reference because I have no self control.</p><p>Anyways whew! They finally got together. I've been so excited about this chapter since February. I intend on doing so many character arcs with Fen and Anakin in the future, so in case anyone thinks this is supposed to be the ending, you are wrong.png. I have a lot of both dramatic and awkward ass stuff planned for them, along with Padme and Kamma, because I also love those two so much. They valid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now that you’re staying with us, you’ll need a guest room for yourself.” said Padme promptly.</p>
<p>“Right. Thank you, Senator Amidala.” said Fen.</p>
<p>Padme smirked and turned to Anakin.</p>
<p>“Pay close attention, Ani. That’s how to respond when I offer you a guest room.”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed.</p>
<p>“We have a wide selection of rooms to fit your tastes,” Padme continued, “Unless, of course, you’d like to share one with Padawan Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Fen gave a knowing glance to his boyfriend, clearly holding back a childish smile. Anakin, his face reddening, tried not to notice it.</p>
<p>“I’d be okay with him staying with me,” said Anakin, quickly, “Because it would be easier for us to protect each other.”</p>
<p>“Protect each other. Right.” Fen chuckled.</p>
<p>“Do you want this or not?”</p>
<p>“Of course! If it’s for the ‘Senator’s interests’, I’m more than willing to comply.” </p>
<p>The two looked back at Padme after a moment of forgetting she was listening. She just looked back at them with her usual polite, but knowing smile.</p>
<p>“We’ll share.” the Padawans said.</p>
<p>“Alright. Just don’t do anything weird.”</p>
<p>Anakin took Fen’s hand as they started dashing to their room, laughing. Fen turned his head to Padme as they left to say one last thing.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Senator! Your safety is our number one priority!”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Even in the middle of the night, when the whole palace was quieter than empty space, Anakin laid in bed awake, a foot apart from his sleeping boyfriend, his whole body stiff with anxiety, as he stared at the ceiling with only one thought in his head.</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s in my bed. Oh my stars and cosmos. He’s in my bed. He is in my be-</i>
</p>
<p>“Hothead, you awake?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed with disappointment at his own reply.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep.” Fen whispered, turning over to face his mildly trembling boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Anakin whispered back.</p>
<p>“I usually read before I sleep.”</p>
<p>“You want me to get a book?”</p>
<p>“I guess? I don’t wanna disturb anyone thou—“</p>
<p>“Ill ask Padme.” Anakin said, as he leapt out of bed.</p>
<p>“It’s literally the middle of the night-“ Fen tried to remind him, but by then Anakin had marched his way out of the room.</p>
<p>Anakin planned on sneaking into the room, but then he realized how bad of an idea it was to walk into a room with two sleeping women in it. </p>
<p>Yikes. </p>
<p>It was a bad idea all around, much less, with one woman who hates being watched in her sleep. Much less, a woman who likely slept with her blaster by her side. He opened the door an inch wide and whispered loudly from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Padme! Padme!”</p>
<p>Padme shot up from her bed and reflexively grabbed her blaster, immediately shooting a hot, red laser through the door. Anakin’s head was mere inches away from the hole it made.</p>
<p>“Who’s there!” she exclaimed, her breathing heavy with anxiety.</p>
<p>“It’s Anakin!”</p>
<p>By then, Kamma had gotten up with a confused, sleepy look on her face, unaware of what happened.</p>
<p>“You fucking scared me, by the galaxies!”</p>
<p>“Sorry m’lady. Where’s the library?”</p>
<p>“...What?”</p>
<p>“...Where’s the... library...” Anakin muttered that time, his embarrassment forming with his realization that none of this was a good idea.</p>
<p>Padme just stared at him for a moment, with dead eyes. She flopped back on the bed, her body facing away from Anakin. Kamma turned to him and gave a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Thirty doors down that way, up the left side of the two staircases, big door lined with gold thingies.” Kamma said, “Can’t miss it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks... sorry...”</p>
<p>Anakin’s footsteps echoed through the empty halls, covered with towering green vines climbing the walls and roof. Every couple of feet, there were large, tall, rounded windows displaying the litters of galaxies scattered across the skies of Naboo. He felt the glow of moonlight fall on his face as he walked past them.</p>
<p>His casual stroll through the hallways felt like the most beautiful part of his short journey. That was, until he opened the big doors to the library.</p>
<p>The book collection was almost as big as the Jedi Temple’s. But instead of shelves of glowing blue tablets, the tablets were green, red, yellow, blue, purple—Anakin’s eyes were bombarded with walls filled with different colored books stacked to the very top of the palace roof.</p>
<p>Rows of curved, translucent quartz bookcases of decreasing height led Anakin’s eyes to the very center of the room—a circular pond dotted with paths of mossy quartz, all leading towards different book sections. Streams of water flowed down the top of the descending bookcases to the pond. It may not have been practical to mix plants, water, and tablets in a room together, but Naboo culture and fashion—especially for royalty—valued achieving an aesthetic despite its impracticalities.</p>
<p>Anakin headed for the research section, hearing the soft crinkle of the moss under his feet accompanied with gentle trickling of water streams around him. Examining the fine vine-covered shelves, he looked for books Fen would want.</p>
<p>Anakin was the type of kid to judge a book by its cover. Literally. He determined which books he thought Fen would like by if he thought the title sounded cool.</p>
<p>A couple minutes of searching later, Anakin stumbled out of the library with two three-foot handfuls of books.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Fen heard dense, wide knocking on their door. </p>
<p>He had a feeling it was Anakin returning with books. Just a hunch. </p>
<p>And opening the door, Fen was indeed greeted with his tall boyfriend, whose smugly smiling face was dimly lit up with the rainbow assortment of glowing tablets he held in both his hands. Fen smiled.</p>
<p>“How’d you knock on the door?”</p>
<p>Anakin demonstrated by butting his head against the door.</p>
<p>“You used your head! Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“I can just carry these back, you know.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright! I meant to say: thank you.”</p>
<p>Fen walked his way back into bed as Anakin set the books down. But not before Fen snuck a kiss to Anakin’s cheek. He looked at Fen, a bit flustered.</p>
<p>“Um... thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you?!” Fen snickered.</p>
<p>“What are you supposed to do when you get kissed on the cheek?!”</p>
<p>“...Kiss it back? I don’t know!”</p>
<p>“Why’d you kiss me then?”</p>
<p>“Because couples do that? And I just thought you looked really cute.”</p>
<p>They both stood silently, their faces hot with embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Well, I think you look cute too.” Anakin said, “Do I kiss you?” </p>
<p>“Yeah...Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Anakin bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Fen wrapped his arms around him. It felt nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Knock knock.</i>
</p>
<p>Anakin and Fen pulled themselves out of their makeout session.</p>
<p>"Are the Padawans here? I've brought breakfast."</p>
<p>"Yes!" replied Fen, who spoke a bit out of breath. He quickly fixed up his sleepwear and combed his fingers through his hair, trying to look a little less roughed up. They both woke up around the time the sun began to rise. The dim, yet shimmering gold glow put Anakin in a romantic mood. Then what started as soft, sleepy kisses turned into something messier.</p>
<p>A waiter, just as colorfully dressed as other Naboo people, strolled in with a cart full of mouth-watering breakfast foods. All of which were made with Nuna. Tender nuna strips, nuna eggs, and nuna broth with long, curly noodles, made of grain imported all the way from Kegan, were laid out for the boys. Their eyes bugged at it. The look-- and <i>the smell</i>-- of the food. Nuna meat smelt densely savory, yet sweet.</p>
<p>"Only the moderately good for the protectors of the Senator." he chuckled to himself for continuing, "Do we have any allergies?"</p>
<p>"Most types of grain," Fen replied, "But I can eat the eggs and meat just fine."</p>
<p>The waiter smiled and walked out the door to leave them to their meals.</p>
<p>"You're allergic to grain?" Anakin asked.</p>
<p>"I used to be allergic to a lot of things when I was little, but I had a lot of treatments to get rid of most of them. For some reason, my grain allergy managed to stick around. Still waiting for a new treatment option."</p>
<p>By the time Fen finished talking, Anakin slurped a mouthful of noodles halfway up his mouth. All he could do was nod and hum. </p>
<p>"That was fast." Fen smirked. </p>
<p>Anakin shrugged, and continued slurping. But then he felt something. He paused eating. And his eyes quickly widened. With a mouthful of noodles, he turned to Fen with urgency.</p>
<p>"Mmhm!"</p>
<p>"I don't speak food," Fen laughed, "What was that?"</p>
<p>Anakin gave up on trying to speak and beckoned Fen to come with him. He dashed out the door and down the hallway. Fen, confused but taking his urgency seriously, followed.</p>
<p>On the way there, Anakin managed to gulp down his mouthful of noodles and speak.    </p>
<p>"I sense Padmé is in danger."</p>
<p>"You can feel that?" Fen asked.</p>
<p>"Call it even for things we didn't know about each other."</p>
<p>Anakin reached the senator's room and found that it was locked. He slashed a diagonal line with his saber, and down came the bottom half of the door. He ducked under it and rushed in. Padmé and Kamma were already standing on the bed, eyeing a large, clear bowl lying face-down on the floor. </p>
<p>Two massive, many-legged insects, each a foot long, mashed their bodies on the glass. The inside was streaked with fluids spewing from the insects.</p>
<p>"Kohouns," Fen said, eyes wide, "Extremely aggressive. And their venom is fatal."</p>
<p>"Where did these nasty things come from?" Kamma asked, holding back a gag. </p>
<p>Quick, soft footsteps approached the doorway. It was Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"There's much better ways to break down a door, my young apprentice." he said, as he ducked under the door. He rushed past them and yanked the curtains to a big window apart, and kicked the window open.</p>
<p>A messenger droid that had been altered to send the little killers looked back at them from outside. The moment it tried to get away, Obi-Wan jumped out the window and just barely got his hands on the droid and dangled from it.</p>
<p>"Padmé!" Obi-Wan cried out, struggling to hang on as the droid tried to get free, "Get this droid with your blaster!"</p>
<p>"And what about you, master?" Anakin asked.</p>
<p>"You know what to do!"</p>
<p>Anakin pulled Fen out of the room as they both sprinted down a hallway.</p>
<p>"What are we doing?" said Fen.</p>
<p>"There’s a speeder lot down the hall and to the left."</p>
<p>"Hothead, I love you, but I'm not setting foot near anything you're driving."</p>
<p>"I won't let us crash, I swear!"</p>
<p>"No, but you'd let the thing get so close to crashing I'd die from a heart attack."</p>
<p>Anakin heard the sound of a blaster in the distance and remembered that he had to be hurrying. But not before he gave Fen a quick kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Fen called out to him, laughing.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"What took you so long?!" Obi-Wan scolded Anakin as he just barely came close enough to catch him on his speeder. His sweaty, shaky hands clutched the assassin droid.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked." he responded with a smug grin, "One with plenty of breathing room, incredible speed--"</p>
<p>"The kind of incredible speed to make up for how long you took to get here deciding? The kind of speed that’s just fast enough to catch me, but slow enough to scare the living Force out of me?"</p>
<p>"Something like that."</p>
<p>"You'll give me more grey hairs than Master Yoda by the end of this, my reckless apprentice." Obi-Wan sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo I'm back! Anywho now that I feel a bit more like a functioning human being, I wanna update this and this Skysolo fic I'm writing once every two weeks or so, alternating between the two each week. So that's a thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>